


"If I had a heart"

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Was man alles aus Büchern lernen kann - ein Hermione/Severus - Oneshot ---- SS/HG -----
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	"If I had a heart"

Hermione rannte durch den Regen und spürte dabei nichts als Ungeduld. Es war schon dunkel. Es war kalt und ein fieser Wind wehte ihr die Regenschwaden ins Gesicht. November. Wie sie diesen Monat hasste!

Vor dem kleinen Haus in der Burberry Street, schob sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, zog sich den Mantel aus und schüttelte ihn aus, bevor sie klopfte. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis sie schlurfende Schritte hörte.

„Granny, ich bin‘s!“, rief sie ungeduldig. Endlich öffnete ihre Großmutter. Kaum hatte sie die Tür offen, roch sie, dass ihr Großmutter gebacken hatte. Schon wieder! Außerdem roch es nach heißer Schokolade. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie das jetzt nicht gut vertrage würde. Kuchen und Schokolade mit Marshmallow-Haube und noch einer Prise Zärtlichkeit.

„Hermione, du bist spät dran.“

„Tut mir leid, Granny. Ich weiß, du willst zu deinem Bridge-Abend. Im Ministerium war leider noch so viel zu tun und sie wollten mich nicht weglassen, obwohl ich ja nur ein Praktikum mache. Wie geht es ihm heute?“

„Ich behaupte, körperlich geht es Mister Snape hervorragend. Er ist grantig, kurz angebunden, mäklig beim Essen und unhöflich, wie eh und je. Nur rausgehen will er nicht. Denkst du, du schaffst es wirklich, dass er sich eines Tages wieder aus diesem Haus raus bewegt, Kind? Er ist jetzt seit Mai hier! Mai!“

„Ich bezahle doch die Miete für das Zimmer, Granny.“ Granny seufzte gutmütig und tätschelte ihren Arm.

„Ich weiß. Darum geht es nicht, das weißt du auch. Er ist ein gesunder, erwachsener Mann, der …“

„… ein Trauma hat, Großmutter. Er war … tot. Irgendwie. Wäre ich nach der Schlacht nicht zurück ins Bootshaus gegangen, wäre er … ich weiß nicht, was er wäre. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“

„Natürlich Kind. Aber, dass du es geheim hältst, ist nicht gut. Sie alle könnten dir und ihm helfen. Stattdessen versteckst du ihn hier wie einen Verbrecher und fütterst ihn fett.“

„Granny!“

„Ich sag ja nur.“

„Er hat mich darum gebeten. Ich musste es Mister Snape versprechen, das weißt du doch. Auch, dass ich Versprechen nicht breche. Ich bin sicher, eines Tages wird er das Haus wieder verlassen und sich der Realität stellen. Wenn er …“ Hermione und ihre Großmutter standen noch im Flur, als es im obersten Stockwerk heftig rumste. Hermione sah nach oben, Granny verdrehte die Augen und meinte nur:

„Ich gehe jetzt zu meiner Bridge-Runde. Viel Glück mit diesem Griesgram.“

„Danke, Granny!“ Hermione gab ihrer Oma einen Kuss auf die Wange, half ihr in den Mantel und gab ihr den Schirm, damit sie einigermaßen trocken bis zum Gemeindezentrum um die Ecke kam.

Als sie die Tür hinter der alten Dame geschlossen hatte, holte sie erleichtert Luft, bevor die Anspannung zurückkam. Oma hatte recht. Snape wohnte nun schon seit Mai in dem Zimmer im Dachgeschoss und hatte es seit seinem Tod nie verlassen. Warum genau, sagte er ihr nicht. Hermione vermutete, dass er mit allem, was auf ihn zukommen würde, überfordert war oder es auch gar nicht mehr wollte. Soweit sie wusste, zauberte er nie. Alles, was er tat, war lesen. Ihre Granny hatte eine große Privatsammlung an Schundromanen der ersten Güte. Die verschlang Severus Snape und es schien ihm egal, dass sich Hermione darüber lustig machte. Sie hatte sich bis zum Juli darüber lustig gemacht, seither las sie ihm sogar hin und wieder vor. Das und mehr.

Hermione ging in die Küche, sah das Tablett, was Granny schon liebevoll fertig gemacht hatte und lächelte. Sie müsste nur noch die Schokolade wieder heiß machen. Während sie das tat, dachte sie darüber nach ob sie einen immensen Fehler begangen hatte, sie einfach nur saudämlich oder mutig war.

Als sie Snape kurz vor der Endschlacht im Bootshaus verlassen hatten, war er eindeutig tot gewesen. Harry hatte es gesagt, sie hatte es nicht nachgeprüft, weil Severus Snape nun leider wirklich toter als tot aussah. Als sie nach der Schlacht aus einer rätselhaften Eingebung heraus nachsah, war er gerade dabei sich hochzurappeln. Erst war sie wie gelähmt, vermutete einen letzten bösen Scherz von Voldemort, doch da hatte Snape sie schon angefahren:

„Wollen sie nur zusehen, Miss Granger, oder wollen sie mir helfen?!“ Sie half ihm sich hinzustellen.

„Und jetzt?“, hatte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme gefragt, weil sie nicht verstand, was hier vor sich ging. Warum war sie nur allein zum Bootshaus gegangen und hatte Rons Hilfe abgelehnt?

„Jetzt bringen sie mich an einen Ort, den sie für sicher halten. Ich bräuchte ein wenig Erholung“, hatte Snape dumpf gemurmelt.

„Nach Hogwarts?“

„Nein, dummes Mädchen! In die Muggelwelt. Ich sagte, sicher!“

„Aber … wo … wohin soll ich sie denn bringen? In ihre … Wohnung?“

„Auf keinen Fall! Niemand, absolut niemand aus der Zaubererwelt darf wissen, dass ich am Leben bin.“

„Warum denn das? Sie sind … ein Held und …“

„Können wir das später diskutieren, Miss Granger?“ Sie zaudert, überlegte und hatte am Ende nur eine Idee.

„Können sie gut mit älteren Damen?“

„Na sicher, oder bin ich ihnen nicht charmant genug?“ Hermione hatte die Augen gerollt und Snape dann tatsächlich zu ihrer Granny gebracht, die am Stadtrand von London ein kleines, unauffälliges Häuschen bewohnte. Granny war verwundert, war aber gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem wöchentlichen Bridge-Abend, den sie laut eigenen Angaben seit Ende des 2. Weltkrieges noch niemals verpasst hatte. Zwar hatte sie Mr Snape kritisch gemustert und hatte nur eine Frage:

„Haben sie Haustiere?“

„Nein!“

„Gut, dann darf Mister Snape vorübergehend in das Dachzimmer ziehen. Du bist für ihn verantwortlich, Kind, ja?“ Hermione nickte eifrig, weil sie gern verantwortlich war. Ihre Granny war in so vielen Sachen viel toleranter und entspannter als ihre Eltern. Seither wohnte Snape im Dachzimmer und sie bezahlte ein wenig Geld für die Unkosten an ihre Großmutter. Laut der alten Dame war er auch recht anspruchslos, wenn auch nicht gerade unterhaltsam. Granny meinte einmal sogar, sie ist sich an manchen Tagen nicht sicher, ob er am Leben ist.

Jetzt füllte Hermione Schokolade in die Tassen, häufte die Mini-Marschmallows oben auf und balancierte das Tablett nach oben. Ihr Herz pochte wild, weil sie nie so sicher sein konnte, wie Severus Snapes Laune war. Weil er mit ihr nicht darüber sprechen wollte, wie es sein konnte, dass er noch/wieder am Leben war, sprachen sie über andere Dinge. Das hörte sich leichter an, als es war, denn Snape wollte absolut nichts über die Magische Welt wissen. Näherte sie sich über verschlungene Pfade diesem Thema, spürte er es sofort und unterbrach sie schroff. Irgendwann hatte sie aus diesem Grund (sie war beleidigt, weil er sie schon wieder abgewürgt hatte), das Buch in die Hand genommen, welches auf seinem Nachtisch gelegen hatte. Es hatte den tragischen Titel: „Liebe unter Palmen“ und allein der Name der Autorin Melody Amourosy war mehr als verdächtig.

„Wirklich? So was lesen sie?“, hatte sie Snape erheitert gefragt. Seine dunklen Augen hatten sich verengt.

„Na und?“

„Das ist …“

„Peinlich?“

„Nun, ich hätte gesagt, unter ihrem Niveau, aber ja … peinlich passt auch gut.“

„Sie sind vorlaut, Miss Granger.“

„Ja, ich darf, weil sie nicht mehr mein Lehrer sind. Kommen sie schon, Mister Snape. Gehen sie raus, stellen sie sich der Welt und lassen sie sich feiern. Sie haben es verdient!“

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich verdiene.“

Hermiones Blick war wieder auf das schwülstige Cover des Buches gefallen. Ein Schattenpärchen küsste sich, im Hintergrund war ein roter Sonnenuntergang vor dem Meer. Natürlich durften auch die obligatorischen Palmen nicht fehlen. Irgendwas kitzelte ihren Verstand, doch in diesem leicht verstörenden Moment kam sie nicht drauf, was er meinte.

Heute wusste sie es. Ihre Fußspitze klopfte gegen die Tür und er öffnete einen Moment später.

„Hallo Severus, wie geht es uns heute?“

„Uns? Bin ich jetzt ein Patient oder leidest du unter Schizophrenie?“

„Na, solange dir nicht die bösen Sprüche ausgehen, scheint es dir gut zu gehen“, witzelte sie und stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Ihre Granny neigte seit jeher dazu Kitsch anzuhäufen. Snapes momentanes Zimmer war vorher ihre Abstellkammer gewesen und so sah es auch immer noch aus. Überall standen kleine bunte Lampen herum. Mehrere nicht zusammenpassende Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden herum, vor dem Fenster hingen schwere rote Samtvorhänge (die sie seit dem Krieg hatte – wie Granny jedes Mal betonte, wenn die Sprache darauf kam). In den Regalen an den Wänden standen die vielen Bücher, die ihre Oma über die Jahre angehäuft hatte. Irgendwann hatte sich Hermione mal die Mühe gemacht eine Liste anzufertigen. Es war erschreckend gewesen. Soweit sie Severus einweihte, hatte er sich schon durch etwa 2/3 der Bücher gelesen.

Hermione setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und deutete mit den Augen auf den anderen Stuhl. Seit Severus in diesem Zimmer wohnte, war er nicht mehr der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte. Natürlich war er nach wie vor unleidlich, unnahbar und verschlossen. Aber hier trug er meist nur eine schwarze Hose und einfaches weißes Hemd, was Oma aus der Kleiderspende hatte (zusammen mit anderen zehn weißen Hemden, weil er nur die tragen wollte und Oma sie heimlich auswechselte, um sie zu waschen).

Schweigend schlürften sie die Schokolade, lauschten dem Regen, der aufs Dach tropfte und aßen Kürbiskuchen. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Snape schwieg. Immer in diesen Momenten war sich Hermione nicht sicher, ob es nicht doch nur ein merkwürdiger Traum war. Um dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, stand sie auf und ging zu seinem Nachtisch. Wie immer, lag dort ein Buch, was Severus gerade las. Eins war schlimmer als das andere. Doch selbst Hermione fand inzwischen Spaß an den zuckersüßen Schundromanen, die immer ein happy end hatten, egal wie konstruiert es auch erscheinen mochte.

„ If I had a heart. So, so, wir bewegen uns heute in eisigen Gefilden, hm Severus?“, fragte sie amüsiert, weil das Cover einen starken Wikinger im Bärenfell und eine zarte, blonde Maid im Eise Norwegens zeigte.

„Es ist sogar besser, als dieses Buch über die Forscherin, welche sich der gesamten Antarktis-Forschungsgruppe angeboten hat.“ Sie musste einfach lachen. Diese Gespräche waren absurd und es würde eigentlich noch besser werden.

„Na dann los …“ Sie warf sich auf das Bett und öffnete das Buch an der Stelle, wo das Lesezeichen war. Manchmal argwöhnte Hermione, dass Severus es absichtlich immer an Stellen platzierte, wo es schon sehr bald schlüpfrig und erotisch wurde. Um das zu testen, hatte Hermione eines Tages beschlossen selbst ein Buch zu wählen. Severus war nicht begeistert gewesen, doch hatte am Ende zugestimmt.

Das war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Hermione hatte nahezu blind in das Regal gegriffen, sich nicht das Cover angesehen und spontan eine Seite aufgeschlagen. Sie hatte ein Buch über zwei junge Männer erwischt, die sich sexuell annäherten. Dass ihre Oma so etwas hatte, hatte ihr rote Ohren verursacht, dass Severus partout darauf bestand, dass sie jetzt gefälligst auch lesen sollte, hatte ihr fast die Stimme geraubt. Aber sie hatte es getan. Das Ende ihres Vorlesens war anders als sonst. Sie hatte erst erleichtert gelacht und dann hatten sie sich tatsächlich ganz ernsthaft darüber unterhalten. Man konnte sehr gut mit Severus reden. Über alles. Seine Meinung war, anders als sie geglaubt hatte, nicht unumstößlich. Snape ließ sich überzeugen, wenn die Argumente logisch und stark waren.

Wie immer, zögerte Severus, bevor er zu ihr kam, tat es am Ende aber doch, weil er sich endlich nahm, was er glaubte verdient zu haben. Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

Hermione senkte ihre Stimme, sodass der Regen auch noch Raum hatte und begann zu lesen. Severus hatte sich dabei so neben sie gelegt, dass sein Kopf auf ihren Beinen lag. Sie konnte ihn also dabei streicheln und das tat sie immer.

„Torwald warf den schweren Bärenpelz von der Schulter, als er in die Hütte kam. Eisige Luft kam mit ihm herein, bis der Fellvorhang vor den Eingang fiel.

„Was gibt es zu essen, Weib?“, frage er Tilda gut gelaunt.

„Fischsuppe, Süßer.“

„Schon wieder? Siehst du die hier, Tilda?“ Torwald präsentierte seinem Weib seinen dicken Bizeps und grinste breit.

„Die brauchen Fleisch!“

„Dann bring Fleisch mit und nicht immer nur Lachs …“, erwiderte Tilda liebenswürdig und lief durch die Hütte zur Schlafstatt, wobei ihre breiten Hüften aufreizend hin und her schwankten, wie ein Schiff im Surm. Torwald bekam nicht nur einen trockenen Mund, auch sein nordisches Schwert regte sich und wurde steif. Plötzlich hatte er gar nicht mehr so großen Hunger, aber doch irgendwie Appetit.

Er lief ihr nach, packte sie von hinten, bis sie aufkreischte und lachte.

„Das Essen, Torwald!“

„Das schwimmt nicht mehr weg. Zuerst muss ich … ich dich küssen!“ Tilda kicherte und versuchte sich aus seinen starken Armen zu winden. So lange war sie ihm nachgelaufen, hatte ihre Mitkonkurrentinnen ausgestochen und nun gehörte das zukünftige Stammesoberhaupt ihr. Oder sie ihm. Das konnte man sehen wie man wollte.

Sanft aber bestimmt ließ Torwald Tilda auf das Fell ihrer Bettstatt gleiten und schob sofort seinen Kopf unter ihre Röcke. Noch kicherte Tilda, doch schon bald, begann sie zu seufzen und wenig später räkelte sie sich sinnlich stöhnend, während Torwald seinem Weib zeigte, zu was Zunge, Mund und Hände in der Lage waren. Am Ende kam Tilda mit hohen, abgehackten Tönen Walhalla ein ganzes Stück näher.“

Hermione stoppte, räusperte sich und wollte gerade fragen, ob Severus eingeschlafen war. Nicht, dass das jemals vorkam, es war eher die unterschwellige Frage danach, ob es ihm reichte und sie nun zum schönsten Teil übergehen könnten. Es hatte sich so ergeben, sagt man so. Hermione würde es wirklich gern genauer spezifizieren, weil ihr das ein Bedürfnis war, doch das ging nicht. Eines Abends, als sie ihm vorgelesen hat, sie kurz vor lauter Beschämung (es war ein sehr schlüpfriger Roman gewesen) eine Pause gemacht hatte, hatte Snape sie einfach so geküsst. Ohne Erklärung, weder anschließend, noch jemals. Aus dem Kuss war sehr schnell mehr geworden. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie keine Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Das tat sie erst viel später und sehr oft, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

„Würde dir das gefallen, Hermione?“

„Was? Dass ich für dich Fischsuppe koche, oder dass du mich Weib nennst?“

Severus richtete sich auf. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten und auf seinen Lippen lag ein dezentes, doch untrügliches Lächeln.

„Du weißt, was ich meine …“, erwiderte er und begann mit einer Hand über ihr Bein bis zu ihrer Mitte zu fahren. Wie immer in diesen Momenten, war Hermione erst wie gelähmt. In ihrem Gedächtnis hallte der Begriff Professor Snape wider, doch er ließ sich nicht mehr mit dem Mann verbinden, der sie nun so zärtlich berührte und sich nun zu ihr beugte, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Willst du herausfinden, was ich mit meinem Mund und meiner Zunge machen kann?“

Severus wollte immer genau das machen, was eben im Buch zwischen den Protagonisten geschehen war. Erst war ihr nicht klar, warum es nur das und nichts anderes sein sollte, doch sie hatte nicht nur verstanden, dass Severus sich voll und ganz dem Thema Liebe und Sex gewidmet hatte, sondern sich auch streng an die Regeln des („Lehr“-)Buches hielt. Ganz Lehrer eben.

„Tu es …“, hauchte sie und half ihm dabei ihre Hose auszuziehen.

Zuerst fühlte sie wieder die Scham, als sie so halbnackt vor ihm lag, doch das verging schnell, als er begann mit seinen warmen Händen an ihren Oberschenkeln nach oben zu streicheln. Dabei drückte er sie sanft auseinander und küsste sie dabei. Severus erklärte sich und sein Handeln nie. So aggressiv sie es zuerst gemacht hatte, so sehr liebte sie es nun. Weil es eine Herausforderung war. Snape forcierte, dass sie ihn unbedingt verstehen wollte und das fiel ihr immer leichter. Sein Mund erreichte ihre Mitte und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Schon bald bebte sie vor Lust. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schafft, doch sie ließ ihre Kontrolle immer sehr schnell los. Ihr Becken hob sich ihm entgegen, seine Zunge zog prickelnde Kreise, eine Hand drückte ihr Bein zur Seite und ein Finger seiner anderen Hand war in ihrem Hintereingang. Es war so köstlich, dass sie sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte und wollte. Sie keuchte und atmete nur schwer und stoßweise.

Als sie kam, saugte Severus ihren empfindsamen Punkt am oberen Ende des Dreiecks in seinen Mund, was sie beinah den Verstand verlieren ließ. Sie stöhnte laut und in diesem Moment wäre es ihr sogar egal, ob ihre Granny im Haus war. Noch lange danach bebte sie sanft.

„Himmel … so was lernt man aus den Büchern?“, sagte sie irgendwann, um diese erotische Situation aufzulösen. Es war nur eine von vielen gewesen. Jede war für sich einzigartig, wunderschön und sehr erregend gewesen.

„Wir könnten noch …“, wollte sie mit heißen Wangen vorschlagen, doch Severus legte ihr schnell die Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab immer nur eine Situation. Eine einzige pro Woche.

„Gut wie du willst, auch wenn ich es bedauere, dass ich dich nicht verwöhnen darf, wie ein ordentliches Wikinger-Weib es tun würde.“ Er lächelte offen und offenbarte damit eine finstere Schönheit, die ihm sehr gut stand.

„Darum geht es nicht.“

„Das weiß ich. Kann ich damit rechnen, dass du dich irgendwann mal wieder aus dem Haus traust, wenn du dich für die neue Welt gerüstet siehst?“

„Das weiß ich nicht, Hermione. Die Welt, wie sie jetzt ist, braucht diese Art Mann nicht mehr, der ich war. Wenn ich mich aber nicht umstellen kann, sollte ich lieber tot bleiben.“

„Ich finde, du machst Fortschritte.“

„Du bist nett, zu nett. Man muss es realistisch betrachten. Mit Rachegedanken, krankhafter Trauer und Selbstmitleid komme ich nicht weit. Erst, wenn ich verstehe, was es bedeutet zu lieben, in jeder Hinsicht, kann ich das Haus deiner geschätzten Großmutter jemals wieder verlassen.“

„Ich glaube an dich, Severus.“ Sie küsste ihn sanft und wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Severus hingegen, würde wohl noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um endlich zu verstehen, dass er sie doch schon längst liebte. Aber dafür war sie da und kam jede Woche, wenn ihre Granny ihren Bridge-Abend absolvierte.

Bis Granny zurückkam, sprachen sie über das Weltgeschehen, aßen den restlichen Kuchen und berührten sich liebevoll, wie es nur Liebende taten.


End file.
